


A question

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Of Shattered Glass/These Warped Perspectives [5]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: A "what came after: crimson arch" piece, Anna humors him, Dialogue heavy piece, F/M, Flirting, Here There Be Spoilers, Kratos prys, One Shot, allusions to adult matters, past relationships alluded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What Came After: Crimson Arch" piece.  AKA a part of the "Double Edged Sword"  story that wouldn't fit in the original fanfic.  Thus it exists alone but is related.</p><p>Here there be end game spoilers, they're very light, but still a warning is due.</p><p>Because she talked in her sleep but never answered his questions while in slumber he took advantage of a moment, pinned by the covers and bound to him by folds of fabric and fickle seeming devotion he'd wheedle an answer out of her.</p><p>And perhaps get a grip on where her ticklish spots were.  After all if the opportunity was there... why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I am going to go through and put it when and where these fics fall into the origin story. I just really really need to massive over hall the origin story. Something that will likely take over a year of concentrated effort so it's low on the priority list.
> 
> Dialogue exercise that turned into a Kratos/Anna piece, thought I'd share. Set before Lloyd's birth.. as for where... I'm not exactly sure.. possibly Derris Kharlan or Forcystus' ranch. This was a exploratory exercise on Kratos/Anna's relationship more than anything else.

"Let me go!" Anna shrieked, the hands continued their teasing dance across her bare arms. "S… stop it!" She gasped, laughing and snatched a pillow off the bed. She swung her makeshift weapon and whomped the auburn haired man a good one.

"I have the upper hand for once, and I refuse to relinquish it!" Kratos countered her smack with an attack on her vulnerable feet which dangled over the side of the bed.

"No!" She squealed, arched. "You… I don't give up… Epp!"

"Tell me," Kratos' lips were curled into a wide smile. "Do humans have such ticklish feet, arms… and backs?"

He slid a digit across her spine and she croaked, curled into a tight ball. The Seraph laughed as her continued words of defiance were punctured by giggles. She shivered as his hand stroked every ridge of her vertebra. He paused in his stroking to lean forward and kiss the hands that were laced together as a poor shield for the back of her neck. Thinking he found her ear the mercenary dropped his voice to a soft purr. He demanded her surrender, and her muffled defiance made him set her hands to her exposed underarms. She squeaked, rolled over, and was now at her most vulnerable. He attacked her belly with his hands, and under his fingers she began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Say it." Kratos commanded. He leaned against her back, his arm draped along her side. He wiggled his fingers in front of her eyes, a mock threat.

"No!"

"As you will," he placed his fingers on her arm. "Last chance…"

"Alright you win, I'll talk!" Anna gasped, and tensed as his hands stroked her arm. It was stroking however, not tickling, so she relaxed. "You fight dirty you know that?"

"I specialize in all forms of fighting." Kratos smirked, shifting a bit.

"Yeah right!" Anna smiled, her eyes closing, he was so nice and warm…

"None of that," he took her hand and kissed it, she jolted awake at that, any woman with a pulse would have. "You talk in your sleep but you won't answer my question in slumber, and I will wait no longer."

"No, I didn't have one, happy now?"

"More than you can expect." Kratos murmured into her ear. He kissed her jaw and she shivered as tingles of pleasure ran through her. "Why did you avoid answering something so simple for so very very long?"

"If I could say "so and so" did this for me then I figured it'd be easier to get you to do it."

Kratos chuckled. "You need no examples to persuade me, I will do almost anything for you my love."

"Just almost?"

"Barring the impossible, I could not for example gather the stars for you, or gift you the moon."

Anna smiled as he curled around her. His arms slid over her, as did his silver blue wings. He was nicely warm… Who honestly needed a blanket and pillows with an angel about? He held her, nestled his head against her hair. He liked how her hair smelled as it was his want to say.

"So if you had had a boyfriend…" Kratos said hesitantly, stroking her arm as he talked. "What would you have imagined his name to be?"

"I never really thought of it…" Anna smiled, she could tell just how nervous he was. He was going to start comparing himself to some childish fantasy if she didn't put a stop to it. "I always liked the name Kratos, nice and exotic you know?"

He chuckled, kissed her shoulder as was his like. He loved to kiss as much as he liked to talk. She on the other hand was more of a hug and snuggle type. They merely adopted each other's likes as their own and it worked out fine as far as she could tell.

"So did you ever have a girlfriend?"

He laughed, shook his head and his hair brushed against her almost bare back. She wore a tight Trietian half shirt and half pants which offered her a little modesty.

"Not the dating type huh?"

"I never really was tactful enough, and you know I have no romantic bones in my body."

"Oh I could say you've got a few… tiny ones... itty bitty ones…"

"I get the idea Anna."

"So if you had a girlfriend, what would her name have been?"

"Anna."

"Kind of normal and bland," Anna grumbled, not pleased that he had done the exact same thing she had done.

"Hardly," Kratos' breath was a caress on her ear. "Where I come from its quite unique, Kratos is the norm. Names that ended in "tos" were acceptable. Even woman had names that ended in "tos" the sound gets rather boring after a while."

"I ask one simple question and I get a lecture on names!" Anna huffed. "I swear if I gave you enough ground to work with you'd talk me to de-!"

His lips stilled hers with a slow lingering kiss on her ear.

"That abrupt enough for you?" He murmured.

"Give me enough time and I might actually make you into a spontane-"

"Now, now, no words." He rose, leaned over her, and somehow pressed his lips against hers. "Don't gripe at me for doing something then turn around and do it yourself."

Anna did not need to be told twice.


End file.
